


An Interlude

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, Geraskier Kink Bingo, Held Down, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: This is an interlude—brief, brevity itself, thunder following lightning.(Written for the Geraskier Kink Bingo Card A: held down.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 344
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection, Geraskier Kink Bingo





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I was throwing around in my head tonight, which I then decided I might as well write down.

He allows Jaskier to hold his hips as he presses kisses to Geralt's neck and pushes him to sit down onto the bed. Before stretching to meet the bedding, he rolls his shoulders and neck back, wills his body to untense beneath Jaskier's warm palms, lest he should completely and utterly unravel in his arms.

This is an interlude—brief, brevity itself, thunder following lightning—a matter of perhaps hours if they will it so, but certainly not longer, not into the waning night. They shall not greet the threads of morning light together in this room. They haven't before—not in other inns, in other towns, in other decades. Not now that Geralt knows what hurt flashing across Jaskier's face looks like.

Cheeks blazing, brow leaden, Jaskier stares him down with soft eyes which he hasn't seen in weeks, months. The pupils are blown out, too dark. The twin flickering candles by the window cast more shadows than light. Jaskier's grip is steel, or, at least, Geralt feels it so, bruising, white-knuckled and red-palmed. Hardly a match for a witcher, but Geralt allows it. Allows nipping kisses at the side of his neck, a clever tongue following in their wake, puffs of breath and heavy sighs. Swallows a mouthful of saliva when words don't come to ask ask _ask_.

Instead, he drags his own palms down Jaskier's back to prod at his hips. Stretches his own legs out, then parts them to meet the first push between them, fabric dulling sensation where it counts, where he won't come like a schoolboy in his smallclothes and trousers both at the first press of a hard cock against his. Suspects Jaskier has not undressed either for the same reason.

But it doesn't last long anyway, not nearly enough. Rocking upwards, he meets each thrust with a rougher one of his own. The rhythm is coarse. Unrelenting. Exactly perfect with Jaskier's panting wet breaths behind his ear. Soon, Jaskier's hands steady his hips once more, presses them flat to the bed as he anchors his knees beneath him to thrust his clothed cock into the covered skin by Geralt's hip bone. When he comes with a final press in, the bed hits the wall with a thud Geralt can feel in his bones. Then Jaskier's thigh moves to give him that final bit of friction he needs, he craves. The bit which pushes him over a rocky edge he's missed dearly, more so than he'd like to admit.

Jaskier surprises him when he doesn't move away at once. His chest jackrabbits against Geralt's where he lies across it and his muscles are oddly tense where Geralt's still grasping at him, but his words are soft when he says, "Stay. Just a while longer."

A breath he didn't know he was holding in escapes his mouth, but words don't come easily to him, they never have. Or they did, and they caused more hurt than good.

Now, with Jaskier holding him down, body lax against his, he merely sighs and nods into Jaskier's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments give me life. It's been scientifically proven. ;)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
